User talk:Elgb333
Vote Hi, could you vote on my Season 2 opener: Horace Altman vs King Arthur? It really is your choice though. Deathblade 100 (talk) 19:50, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Elgb thank you for giving me the idea for changing the normal Musketeer to the Musketeer of the Guard,also i change special and mid range weapons too,thank you MilenHD (talk) Vote. Hey,could you vote in my new blog User_blog:MilenHD/Hua Mulan vs Owain Glyndŵr,thanks for your attention. MilenHD (talk) 10:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Voting Could you check on my Openings for battles blog? Thanks. Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hey Elgb333,can you vote on my new blog:User blog:MilenHD/Julius Caesar vs Yue Fei,thank you ;) MilenHD (talk) King Kong vs Indominus Rex Woah, Elgb! Are you going to do King Kong vs Indominus Rex? Well, if so.... I'm (just saying) very excited about it and I'm looking forward towards that! I myself have a battle plan with Indominus Rex facing another creature from the same franchise as King Kong's! Well... You know the "other formidable creature" in 2005 King Kong who can fight Indominus Rex... I'm just saying, I'm pretty surprised when you edited the I-Rex page and added "Will fight King Kong", I'm hyped about that. Just that, thank you. Monkey Doctor 33 (talk) 06:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Battle Schedule Oh lol I will be releasing the V. rex vs I. rex battle around 27 or 28 June, straight after I finished my Grimlock vs Iron Man battle. The format for my V. rex vs I. rex battle is nearly done, you can see it on my Sandbox on my user page, you'll see. And I don't think it's awkward that we released both of our vs Indominus rex battles together at the same time accidentally XD. In fact, I felt that it's like, we're both are "mind-linked" XD. Well, we may discuss who will be releasing his battle first, alright? Even you can start it now. I'm a little inactive later though. Monkey Doctor 33 (talk) 10:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Last Message Well thank you then, bro. Thanks for the support. And... I think my battle of Indominus rex and Vastatosaurus rex will be very long... Around 2 weeks or so. You think you can be patient with that? I'm not really sure about that but... It's up to you lol. Anyway, big thanks, pal! And I will try to make Indominus' first badass appearance here.. If he wins lol. Though... What do you think if V. Rex wins lol. Nah, the votes will decide it all... Elgb, I'll be posting my V vs I rex battle some.more hours. Just a reminder. And I don't want to use the dialogue prologue thing on my Sandblx lol. I only want to use the one prologue like a poet in my Sandbox lol. Sure thing pal. Let's see who has the best battle lol. But I think I will get a worse battle because my prologue itself is bad lol. I decided not to use that prologue unluckily. I only use the top prologue. Monkey Doctor 33 (talk) 11:09, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Minor edits I saw what you did with the Rorschach page. While I'll thank you for getting rid of something unnecessary, the edit itself was also wrong. Things like category removal or addition, grammar, spelling, etc. can all be done whenever you're actually editing. Updating the status and adding an original, bettter biography are the only types of edits that should be done on their own. Appel's been doing the same thing for months, and we've had to ban him (and we'll likely ban him again since he's refused to listen) for it. I don't want for you to get banned either. Cfp3157 (talk) 03:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hey Elgb. Could you vote on my Season finale? Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC)